List of Characters in The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy
The list of characters in The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Main Characters *'Mermaid Man: '''A semi-retired superhero. *'Barnacle Boy: Mermaid Man's semi-retired superhero sidekick *'Manray: '''Mermaid Man's arch-enemy *'Dirty Bubble: 'A giant bubble villian who is an enemy of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *'The Moth: 'Mermaid Man's most powerful enemy Major Characters *'Original IJLSA Members **'The Quickster: '''A IJLSA member that has the ability to run really quick **'The ElasticWasteband: A IJLSA member that has the ability to bend his body into fantastic shapes and forms **'Captain Magma: '''A IJLSA member that has the ability to shoot lava from a volcano on stop of his head by yelling "Krakatoa" **'Miss Appear: 'A IJLSA member that has the ability to turn invisable. **'Pi-Right Ponderer: 'A IJLSA member that has the ability of smarts *'Atomic Flounder: 'A retired villain who can blast hot radioactive beams from his mouth, capable of third degree burns from his beans, he waers a radio active suit and speaks with a Kennedy-esque New England accentedy-esque New England accent *'Sinister Slug: 'One of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's most hated villians, he is a slug, and his slime is strong enough to hold down almost anybody *'Jumbo Shrimp (The Killer Shrimp): 'A shrimp like villian with really sharp claws. *'Kelp Thing: 'Kelp Thing is a humanoid, possibly human, covered with seaweed. He doesn't appear to have super powers and parks illegally *'Sneaky Hermit: 'A super hermit crab who plans to rule the world by means of sneakiness. He steals buildings in a sneaky fashion. His weakness is pepper. *'Reflecto: Reflecto uses mirrors in his evil schemes, and if he is ever cut off from sunlight, he loses his power *'Reflekta: Reflekta is the genderbent version of Reflecto.' *'SpongeBob SquarePants: '''A sponge who either annoys, causes problems, or sends people to the hospital. *'Patrick Star: SpongeBob's idiotic best friend *'Sheldon J. Plankton: '''A evil scientist that always tries to rule the world, destory the Krusty Krab and promote his restraunt, The Chum Bucket, or compain to his computer W.I.F.E. (Karen) Minor Characters *'Sandy Cheeks: 'A scientist from Texas *'Mr. Krabs: 'SpongeBob's boss, owner of the Krusty Krab *'Gary the Snail: 'SpongeBob's pet *'Squidward Tenticles: 'A citizen who likes to complain about wanting to be artistic *'Squilliam Fancyson: 'A rich and successful citizen that says Squidward "Sucks eggs in high school" *'Pearl Krabs: 'Mr. Krab's daughter who is a whale *'Harold Bill: 'A generic blue fish who usually wears a white shirt and red pants *'Nat Peterson: 'A generic yellow fish with a purple fin on his back *'Nancy Suzy Fish: 'A grey white-haired fish who is the most commonly used female character model *'Fred Rechid: 'A dark-greenish brown fish *'Monroe Rechid: 'A'''n orange fish who is Fred and Sadie's son *'Larry the Lobster: 'A muscular red lobster who is a common patron and lifeguard of Bikini Bottom's popular beach, Goo Lagoon *'Miss Shell Rechid: 'Miss Shell is an old purple fish who wears a blue dress and has gray hair *'Shubie: 'A pink fish who regularly visits the Krusty Krab and Goo Lagoon *'Sandals: 'A green fish that wears blue shorts with white flowers and sandals *'Old Man Jenkins: '''An elderly green fish Category:Characters Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy